Sincerity
by Autumn's Effervescence
Summary: Written for the Bleach Romances Contest. For what could have been and yet what they could never have. Byakuya x Inoue


Hello everyone! :D I'm back with another contest pairing: Kuchiki Byakuya x Inoue Orihime! :D

...I really think that I'm gonna get kicked out of the contest in this round especially, but... who knows? Maybe I'll manage to pass this one... :D

This is focused on what could have had been happening when the Soul Society Arc was ending... when Rukia had gone to the Shiba household to apologize for Kaien's death? Does that ring a bell? :D This is riveted on Byakuya and Inoue - and I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. D: Awwww... such a shame, isn't it?

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was a being without unnecessary feelings, particularly those of romantic love. Who needed romance when battle and ethics would curb even the slightest romantic affections and trample the first stirrings of love?

...But then, should love be so easily banished, what was this odd sinking sensation, softer than velvet, than stirred and bloomed in his abdominal area whenever _her_ eyes locked with his?

"Ah... Kuchiki-san... Have you seen Kurosaki-kun?" A voice intruded upon his thoughts, actually causing him to physically recoil from thinking further as he recognized the exubrant voice in which the question was asked.

The eccentric girl... Inoue Orihime... was by his side now, eyes staring up curiously at him, innocently. Byakuya felt a stir of annoyance: Why was she asking for the Shinigami _Substitute_, not even a full Shinigami? Why was she asking for a mongrel when he, a noble, was by her side?

Standing on the porch of the Kuchiki manor, he hesitated in his answer.

"No." His own words sounded curt to his ears. "Are you searching for him?" The answer was obvious, but it was implausible to him why anyone would search of the other in the first place.

"H-Hai.." her words were startled. "He was looking for Rukia-san... and I wanted to meet up with them before we'd leave Soul Society."

The Kuchiki felt his eyes soften at her words and the faint ting of jealousy faded away, lost by the want for affection and companionship.

"Rukia went to the Tower of Penitence, south of 10th Division's barracks." Byakuya stated, feeling more like an informant than ever before. "I doubt that the Kurosaki would search for her there. But she'll be back shortly."

"I see..." Her words were contemplative, with that spark of intuition that had always intrigued the Kuchiki, drawn him to wonder who she was. "We could wait for them, unless... If you have anything to do, Kuchiki-san... I wouldn't mind if you left!" Gray eyes, dappled with blue, widened in innocent understanding.

"Iie." The Kuchiki couldn't help but wonder: Why had this simple human girl succeeded in doing what so many others had tried to do but failed? How had she slipped past his defenses like a shadow tracing over walls - simply and efficently, as if moving past the Kuchiki's solid exterior was easy? "The meetings have been concluded for the day. I can wait."

Inoue looked up at him, a simple smile adorning her facial features. Clarity and understanding was mirrored in her eyes - _He wanted to stay there with her._ It was simple enough to comprehend for her... or was it?

"We're leaving tomorrow. We're... going back to the Living World." Inoue looked up at him. "Did Rukia-san tell you that...?"

"Iie. I doubt that she, herself, was aware of this." His words were softer now, showing a tremor of emotion. "She's not going until next month. Until then... another Shinigami has been assigned to watch over Karakura."

"That's what I heard." The faint quizzical smile was back on her features. "Wasn't it something about recovering from her injuries?"

The Kuchiki spared a glance in her direction before turning to the sky. "A being cannot be considered a Shinigami if the being doesn't have the reiatsu to mantain a Shinigami form. Rukia is aware of this, and thus, will spend her time in Seiriete until her recovery finishes."

"Kurosaki-kun will miss her." Her words were sincere, yet another aspect of her that surprised the Kuchiki. She seemed almost unable to radiate anything other than perfect harmony and sincereity.

"She'll return to the Living World soon." It was a promise, made for her behalf. If the girl be pleased with this, he would gladly ensure the promise be held.

"I'm glad. I'd miss her too." Emotions brewed in her words as her laughter lilted up her voice. A hesitant moment of silence was ensued before - "When will Rukia-san be back...? From the Tower of Penience, I mean... It's getting late."

"She mentioned going to the Shiba household." The faintest hint of disgust shadowed his words. "Her reason weren't definite, but she said she'd be back before nightfall." His eyes turned to her once more, the concern defined more than ever before. "...Do you still wish to wait for her? It'll take a while for her to be back here..."

"Iie. I can wait." Inoue smiled softly, sincere as always. "I don't mind, really."

Anxiety stirred within the Kuchiki, an emotion that he was unfamiliar with - but, then again, it seemed as if being around the other was drawing him more to humanity than he had managed in the last few hundred years.

"...Would you like to come inside?" Though the offer had been issued by himself, even he was surprised by his own words. "...Around nightfall, it rains often." He elaborated, by way of explanation. "It'd be easier to wait inside, than in the rain."

"I see..." The faintest hint of gratitude was outlined in her eyes before it vanished in the calm sincereity that the Kuchiki had grown so used to seeing on the girl. "I'd like to come in, then, I guess." Her shoulders rose slightly before slumping down again in a casual shrug.

Amusement stirred within the Kuchiki, before it was accompanied by a coil of a stronger substance... Love?

Though it existed in a small quanitity, in tiny coiled springs and stirrings within Byakuya, the emotion existed - growing and lengthening luxuriantly before his eyes until the emotion sodified within him, undeniably solid, as the girl smiled sincerely back at him, as if guessing what the contents of his soul contained, and unable to reply with anything but the sincere truth of who she was.

* * *

So... I hope you liked this!

This pairing really was difficult for me to write, but I tried and I think that now I have a fair shot at passing this round, but, even now, I'm still not sure... D:

..Well, on the other hand... this was really fun to write! :D

Thanks! And please review! :D


End file.
